soro no yami
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: as the new girl joins the unit will the new girl fit in with varied discipline and royal or will no mans land be her home or eventually her proving ground with a royal by her side?
1. Chapter 1

Sora no yami

A/N: I do not own sora no woto and any reviews will be nice

As she ran with the ice and snow crunching under her boots like glass Elizabeth Totsyami pinned herself against the wall with her G43 and her 45 pistol slid her hand to the pistol flicking the safety off and trying to control her shivering as her uniform was soaking wet. Clenching her jaw she pulled the knife out and the pistol safety thumbed off she saw them turn the corner and she laughed and said

"you all msut be a group of stupid sons of bitches if Ive ever seen one" and they all started to move in with evil in there eyes and she fired one round shutting them up and they slowly backed away as their leader fell dead with his blood turning the white snow a vibrant shade of crimson and the others turned and left and she muttered

"that's what I thought" and she walked away knowing she had stuck up for not only herself but all the kids who were bullied on the train ride out tot eh area. And she started to run toward the edge of town before as she yelled it

"I become a fucking ice block that everyone has to chip free" and she saw a group of soldiers or at least she thought they were soldiers but after the day she had of people trying to grope her or other activities they thought they could get away with.

Looking at them with all the nerves she could muster she walked over to the black haired girl who looked to be in charge and cleared her throat before saying

"Im looking for the 1121 platoon and am wondering if you could help me find them" and a brown haired girl turned and said

"we are the members and my name is Kanata and this is my senpai Rio and we are about to head back so if you want a ride back" and before she could say anything she started to violently shake so she was sat down and tossed a warm bottle to her and she had to have help opening the bottle and she started to chug on the bottle which was starting to help her get her warm and she was loaded into the Jeep and was wrapped up and Rio pulled her jacket off and draped it over the freezing girl and they all hoped they would make it home in time to keep the girl form dying.

As she pulled into the area she looked and saw a Gatling gun she still wasn't sure if they were military she tried the only tactic she had left which was bargaining and as she shivered she said

"If you let me go I won't tell anyone that you killed the soldiers and took their uniforms" and Rio said

"we will let you live and we didn't kill anyone" as Liz was delirious form the cold so they willed themselves to get to the base quickly.

Looking at the girl whose skin was turning a light shade of blue Kanata smiled when she saw the lights of their barracks shining and she pulled in as she was driving and Rio hopped out and saw Felicia standing there and she yelled As she

"I need a blanket and any warm clothes we have because the girl freezing cold and if we don't get her warm in time we may have to bury our newest recruit" and when she heard that Felicia ran into the Kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup before grabbing new clothes and said quickly

"we have everything set up now get her inside and then we will get her warmed up" and Elizabeth was carried in a stretcher carry into the building and she felt her clothes being removed and she yelled

"no don't I have to find my unit I will kill you if you don't stop that I swear it" and she was calmed down hearing Kanata telling her soothingly

"we are getting you in dry clothing and then let you sleep before you eat supper" and they saw that all struggling stopped so they were able to get her in dry clothes and set on a bed with a fire roaring while they all made a hot soup and more hot cider which they knew kept Elizabeth alive for the journey to the base. As they tasted the soup they knew it was well seasoned they decided it was time to wake Liz up and they helped her walk in and they heard her say

"Thank you for the food and thank you all for the help you gave me you don't know how much that means to me" and they all started to introduce themselves as Kureha yelled

"you suck and you got in the way and you cost us everything" and she ran off as Felicia and noel where stunned as they may have to explain the moonshining operation. Smiling Liz looked and said

"I assume you are Noel and I know about the moonshining because my unit tried to make similar ventures to pay ourselves because the military forgot about us" and she held up a patch saying 1191 and she said

"We had some discipline but we tried to keep money in by selling old weapons and booze on the side and it paid the bills and it wasn't like we were getting rich by any stretch of the imagination" and Kanata smiled and said

"Glad we aren't the only unit who has resorted to less than legal tactics to make our pay roll" as they had just recently brought her in on the smuggling operation and they all saw that the new girl had a rough life and had gotten in the military to escape virtual poverty. As she set her stuff down she asked

"What do I do tomorrow?" as she fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Soro no yami ch. 2

A/N: I do not own sounds of the sky and any reviews will be a huge help

As she slowly came to from what felt like, to her at least as the sun down threw her off, a week and she walked out after finding her uniform had been dried and she walked out to visit the group. Stumbling out to the group as the cold from the day before had made her legs really hard to move. Stumbling out she fell on to the table and she rubbed her hair out of her eyes and said

"God damn it that hurts" and looking at the soup on the stove she asked Rio

"Do you have any more left as I see that you all had eaten while I was asleep so I will kill for a meal" and Rio laughed and as she ladled up the bowl, saying

"the meal is a new batch and I hope you enjoy it and the rest of the girls are working on the tank but I was thinking you and I could go into town for food and just a girls day" and pulled on her uniform and walked to the jeep with Rio and said with a subtle smirk, brushing her hair out of her eyes Liz asked

"What do you have in mind for the day out and I assume that it'll involve my moonshining" and with a grin, trying not to laugh said

"No wait I assume it will be my smuggling routes you need" only to be let down with a laugh. Reaching her hand over to Liz's knee she said in a very gentle tone almost like a big sister or a mom would

"No nothing like that because I know it is your birthday coming up and because you are new none of the others really know what you would want plus we should get the unit something nice, so my question is this what do you want for your birthday?" and Liz tried not to cry as the group had just saved her life and now wanted to buy her a gift for her birthday and she had just joined the unit, looking up before she answered she asked herself, what exactly she had done to deserve this.

Blushing, all be it ever so slightly but it was still visible none the less, she muttered

"I… I don't know I was thinking maybe a gift we could all share" and then she instantly looked down thinking to herself that her wish would make her appear weak but was shocked when Rio put her hand on her shoulder and chuckled saying

"That would be a thing someone caring would say and I'm glad you care about others because there is too much selfishness in this damned war" and she just fell in silence and as she woke up again they pulled into the town Elizabeth asked nervously brushing her hair, she looked at the glassworks and tugged on rio's shirt, which made her laugh because she had done it with her mom when she was growing up in Germany she begged, smiling at the glass dragon and the meaning it had she said

"I found a glass dragon I would really like and a blew glass owl statue please" and as Rio picked them up she saw, much to her shock as her friend was a happy go lucky type at least in looks, a sad look in her new friends eye she asked very carefully because she didn't know how sensitive of the issue she would be treading on was, she drew in two long slow breath, slowly steeling herself for the question she would ask and slowly looked at her new platoon-mate and friend asking

"What happened to you to make you so caring but have the eyes of a killer before you joined the military?" and all Elizabeth could do was turn away, trying to not show the shock that she had been found out so early, she muttered

"Long story but you will owe me a drink" as she wiped a tear away and said

"I was visiting my dad in town and… he, choking back tears she stomached it to put a brave face, she finished the memory lane trip saying "he was shot in the back by a drunk soldier or at least they claimed to be but turned out they were mafia and dad owed them supposedly so instead of trying to get the money they shot him down in the snow with 3 to the back, so I will make them pay" and she saw Rio's color slowly returning and she grabbed her new friends hand while stifling a cry herself, she mumbled quietly

"I'm sorry" and Liz saw the mood tense up and she said

"Don't worry about it lets just keep shopping and I'm buying lunch" as she held up her wallet, which contained the last 5 dollars she had to her name, and they went into a small restaurant Liz smiled for the first time since joining the military and looking at her commander she had a laugh seeing the uniform, which had the patches of an upperclassman, she said

"glad a upperclassman could be bothered to eat lunch with me and I must have to owe a major honor to that" and the response had her laughing as it was, brisk but very calming, as it was delivered with a smile

"yeah remember to us there are no ranks and Ill take a piece of your lunch" and stole a dumpling and that got Elizabeth, faking a sad face to return the favor, laughing as she stole a dumpling and then walked over and paid the bill before hearing that it was on the house and with that happy news she smiled and thanked the waitress before hopping into the Jeep and they slowly drove up the road as the sun went down and right before she went to bed Elizabeth smiled and said

"While I was out I picked up something for our group" and pulled out the painted glass owl and they all said

"thank you for the gift now I think we should call it a night" and they all decided to turn in leaving noel working on the tank until the sun rose over the icy mountain slopes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora no yami Ch. 3

A/N: I do not own soro no woto and only my OCs. Any reviews will help and sorry this chapter took so long

As the girls all slowly came around as the sun rose Noel and Kanata had been working on the tank and Liz was in the kitchen making the group a breakfast that she said

"would kill anyone with how good it is" and she laughed as Filicia took a bite and had to sit down with how good it was and as she stayed seated Elizabeth felt like she did something wrong and asked

"Commander did I do anything wrong?" and Filicia looked up and seeing the look of nervousness and calmly reassured her saying

"It's great and reminds me of home so I'm a little sad" as it was a hamburger and onion casserole that was similar to a recipe her mother had made. As Liz heard it she started to cry and grabbed her rifle and walked out and started to fire a mag into the air singing a song that her brother taught her. Thinking about him she sang

"As you ride across the badlands with a price upon your head the wheels of fortune start to turn" and she fired into the targets they had set up in the back of the encampment and dumped the mag into the back and followed the routine with her pistol. As she looked at the chest and head shots that she had drilled in the targets form a distance and she remembered her past and the rumor that she was a boy or a freak cause she was a shooter and had a personal association with death as she looked up and did a mental tally-her brother was probably dead, her mom was sick and presumed dead and she remembered the day she buried her father who had been a smoker and died of a heart attack while she was away at a camp for training. Looking at her tear stained face she muttered to herself

"Dad I know you will be proud of the solider I have become and maybe one day I'll see you against just not to soon so I'll see you around dad" and she turned around and then she saw that someone was watching her and as she heard

"You suck!" and she swung around letting a knife sail through the air and clatter harmlessly on the stone at Kureha's feet. As she saw her face go white Elizabeth looked at her and spat out

"don't you fucking yell at me right now cause I'm not in the fucking mood so unless you want to talk normally I will not talk to you I'll just hurt you like that proved" and then walked away before going to Rio and handing over the pistol that she had and she was crying saying

"Please take the gun because if not there will be blood on the stones here" and with hardly any motioning she slammed the muzzle under her chin and muttered

"Dear god don't let anyone stop me" and as she slowly pulled trigger back she felt a hand grab her and she was slammed to the icy ground knocking her breath away and she felt a hand on her wrist and the gun was unloaded and she was bound and had a bag put over her head and she was marched into the commanders room. As the bag was removed she saw that she was handcuffed and Rio and Kanata looked at her and asked

"What was that all about and don't lie to me because I have your best interest at heart right now" and Elizabeth looked at her and said

"I was having a moment of depression and she started running her mouth and I just lost my shit" as Kureha looked at the window and whispered

"I-I'm sorry for what I did and hope we can make amends" and as Liz walked away without her pistol and knife as she chose to hand those over until she got her head back on straight and as she went to the school she reached into her pocket and pulled out her ipod which was a was a gift from her great granddad turning it to Saturday night special and sang along. As she sang

"Just hand the man the money and if someone's got to die the broker in the pawn shop won't even blink an eye" and as her voice carried through the school Kanata grabbed her trumpet and started playing Amazing grace and smiling told her friend

"Hey now I hope you wont do anything like that song and why don't you and I head into town and then we can take time to get to know each other and get your head screwed on straight" and they started to head for a night to try and forget.


	4. family and resistance

Soro no yami ch. 4

A/N: I hope this story meets with approval and any reviews will be a huge help

As Liz and Kanata started to head into town Liz was deathly silent and a couple of times Kanata had to look over and make sure her friend hadn't fallen out of the jeep. As she slowly turned around to the road Liz sang

"Just hand the man the money and if someone's got to die the broker in the pawn shop won't even blink an eye" and then looking over she saw the shocked look on kanata's face she said

"Its nothing just I have a lot going on so I'll stop singing that" and the rest of the ride was relatively silent until without warning a hard right and as Liz quickly grabbed the roll bar then threw her hand down toward her pistol and asked more annoyed with the fact she almost had a road facial

"what the fuck was that and I am curious what brought us on a hard right?" and instead of saying anything Kanata flipped the lights off as it was pitch black and she asked Liz

"What the fuck is that? I just thought I heard gunshots" and they pulled up on a wounded man crawling out in the snow to die and he looked at the two girls and croaked out

"they have killed my brothers can you get me help" and Liz pushed the long black barrel of her luger which she had as a backup as her .45 was left on the table in her room as she was customizing it and as both Kanata and him looked wide with shock Liz spat out

"It's the black market seine like you that led my last unit to ruin you are not fit to live" and as she started to pull the trigger he cried and begged for his life which got the last words he heard being

"have some dignity in yourself you damned dog" and punctuated it with the muzzle flash in the darkening night ruining the stillness of the cool crisp night air before they hopped back in the Jeep and Liz started to cry before tearing out running over the dead body giving them a bump and a squish. As they sat in silence with the air whipping past the jeep and Liz checking the mirror Kanata coughed startling Liz and almost causing her to roll the jeep and Kanata laughed saying

"I can't believe a girl who just shot a man is scared of a little noise" and Liz blushed before saying

"Y-you startled me that's all" and all Kanata would shake her head as if to say "sure whatever" and Liz who had a family collection of oldies music started playing Alabama and kissed Kanata's hand before grabbing a bottle of absinthe and smirked before conspiratorially musing

"god bless the brewer and god love the green fairy" before taking a sip then passing the bottle and Kanata seeing the chance looked at her reddish-blonde haired girlfriend and didn't expect that her girlfriend had looked at her so she was shocked seeing ruby red eyes looking at her and Liz said

"I saw you looking at me but I am curious as to why and we both know you are a bad liar" and she just smiled and mused

"Give me a minute to think of how to explain oh wait did gunning the mafia solider down make you feel better?" and the response was stunning as it was

"Oh hell yeah I just wish I had my shotgun I would have dismembered that bastard" and as they pulled into the camp with the rocks crunching under the tires the two slid out of the jeep and to the moonshine still where Kanata said

"the royals are liking the new formula so I say we keep it up and running that way" and they knew who the royal they tailored it to and they both were stunned when they had found out that Rio was a princess and as they started to drink the radio started playing "Liquor on his breath and trouble on his mind Lucy's just a kid along for the ride" and Rio said

"Gotta be bad just to have a good time" and they both swung around thinking that everyone else was asleep with the exception of Noel who was working on the tank so they were wearing only underwear and they started to hide behind the barrels and Rio laughed stammering out in between fits of laughing

"You both know we are sisters no need to hide anything from me cause hell I've probably seen it already" and they knew it wasn't an exaggeration and looking sheepish the two brewers said in unison trying not to stutter

"Would the princess like a taste of the drink?" and as she said yes Rio heard a mans voice yell

"Is anyone here I have news of a impending threat" and Liz said

"If its my brother nothing good can follow him" and ran up to see him bleeding and all Rio would yell was

"awaken the squad we have a fight on our hands" as she read the note that david had delivered spelling out a mafia and coup force looking for them.


	5. Rebllion and readings

Soro no yami Ch. 5

A/N: I do not own sounds of the sky and this will have references to comics and manga

As the crew all packed up for the fight they looked at Rio and said

"Im sorry to say this but you have to hide cause if they kill you its all over" and she just nodded and said

"I take it that makes me the queen in this chess game" and they all nodded and seeing the darkening mood Liz said

"I'm going to teach you all a tactic and that is less of a tactic and more of a dark art" and as they all saw the grim smile creeping across both Liz and Kanata's faces they said in unison

"the skill is knife fighting and it'll be the most gruesome and bloody training that you will ever deal with and if anyone wants to back out now I understand but you will be on Kitchen detail or in the armory where ever is more needed at the moment" and before she left the room Liz said

"Anyone who wants to learn the brutal dark art meet me in the courtyard" and Kanata being naïve and starting to read harry potter that she had found in the library asked

"Don't you mean defense against the dark arts?" only for the smile and shake of her friends head to put that theory to rest. Liz smiled in the snow covered courtyard and slid her hand back in a taunt of come at me to Kanata who swung at her with a knife only to have her wrist and hair get grabbed then with a swing of liz's leg slammed her on her back while the grip on her arm rolled her over and Kanata felt the cold metal go to her skin at the brain stem and with a shudder she hoped her friend wouldn't kill her and was relieved to be pulled back onto her feet with everyone else watching closely taking notes on how to kill with a knife.

Walking away to let the rest of the girls try the skills they had seen and been taught she heard the crunching of snow and tree branches and as she went for the Fairbairn-Sykes Commando knife that she had tucked close, with the V42 hooked in her boot for in case she hadn't grabbed it taking a page from the paratroopers she was descendants of. As she went to check it out being the sentry she had darkened her blades and hummed a song she had heard on an old radio and it was one of two songs that she had stuck in her head and she couldn't help sing

"Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right though I tried not to hurt you though I tried" and the familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while sang back

"Is that they say every rose has its thorn every night has its dawn just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song" and they bumped into each other Liz saw a sight for sore eyes as her younger brother David walked out of the woods with a grim smile plastered on his face and he said

"Well I hear you are guarding the princess" and all she would say was

"Less guarding more working with" and as David stood there he heard his sister saying

"Come on we have to get back to safety because if not we will be in for a hell of a fight if they heard the engines" and both of them flipped the safeties off the weapons they were using with were in liz's case a MP40 in place of her usual G43k rifle cause she figured she'd need more firepower in case she stumbled on a threat and her little brother toting a M1A1 Thompson and he passed over a M3 grease gun so as he put it

"If you need it you can swap the ammo from the 45 or even my mags in case of emergency" and she just smiled before the two started to run back when they heard a choked out American saying

"Hey I could use some help so do you think you can lend a hand?" and they turned around seeing a young man with piercing almost black eyes similar to his best friends and said

"Ill thank you cause this damned time bomb will be a major problem if I drop and if this thing goes off I am a fucking zippo lighter" and he laughed slightly before panicking slightly at the combat knife and Liz hopping up the tree and he said

"My god you are a spider monkey on crystal meth so-SHIT" as he dropped 20 feet only for the nozzle on the M2 to stop his fall dropping him into the mud with a sucking splat. As he pushed himself up with a mouthful of mud he spat it out and said

"Thank you for the assist names Richard and I hear it's time to burn this motherfucker down!" and they all humped the gear up into the castle when the first mortar round slammed into the ground near by the castle and as everyone went for safety Richard saw the maxim and Gatling water guns and asked

"Do we have any extra fuel because after the artillery barrage they will try and launch a human wave attack so I saw we prove what a little ingenuity can do" and with that he went to work converting the water guns into flamethrowers. As they all started to move things around Liz stumbled across an old comic book that was faded and yellowed with age even a few pages torn and the name she could barely make out but she saw it had zombies and she flipped through mumbling to herself

"I will have to save this to read when I'm not in combat or training" and she heard a song saying

"there is a man in the sky that I've done right by but he ain't done right by me never had to ask for forgiveness from the things I've done but you just wait and see" and she flipped to the back and finally saw what she thought was the name and a poem saying

"We are the walking dead forgotten by the men who we swore to protect and we have tried and failed to control the demons that will take control and the purge of the fear will lead us to the great beyond and into a peaceful world that we have all earned" and with tears in her eyes Liz tore out the paper and folded it up and tucked it in her uniform pocket and then turned around and saw Kanata who saw the smudged and faded writing of a manga near her head and said

"Well ain't we just a couple of **gunslinger girls** " don't you think so and why you crying?" and as Liz passed over the paper she saw it and smiled saying

"They got us right and you know the rocket man you brought in from the field? Well he claims that you are like his sister and worries about you so we best go visit him and it's time for lunch anyways so lets go kiddo" and as they started to eat C-rations heated from the engine because as Richard put it looking at Rio

"That dining hall would be shelled if they thought we were in it and what do you know the fire stopped" and with a sadistic smile creeping cross his face he said

"Well their fire ours is just getting warmed up" and with that he opened the tank arming the system and blaring the copper war he lit the igniter he had slid on the nozzle and said

"We got to be prepared or we'll all be dead by dawn" and the best shots of the group and a few booby traps to thread them into a choke point where the flamethrower would either make them surrender or die. As Liz put the finishing touches on a daisy chain of explosives and even S-mines and other charges when she heard the early warning set up go off and she pulled both knives and dropped to her belly and said quietly

"Shit but I'll send as many to hell as I can" and she gained the courage to start as Kanata repeated the we are the walking dead speech and using that courage Liz slashed the throat of the closest and as he went down bleeding gagging she felt a hand go on her back so with a flip she dropped them and stuck the knife through the ribs dropping the lungs and started to fight her way back armed with only the M3 to defend her and as she threw herself against the rock she heard

"I'm the rocket man bitches!" and a burst of flame sending three men screaming to the valley below as they jumped to avoid burning any more. As the flame died down she held down the trigger as she ran back to the gate the S-Mines shot up what seemed like slow motion and dropped and locked up as the charges and sniper rifles started what Liz yelled

"This is our Alamo and we will fight or die so Richard music please" and he blared the song Ireland as it fit the mood and he yelled

"Thank god for garth brooks and new rule if you see anyone looking stupid enough to stand up in the open kill them" as he lobbed a M24 stick grenade then dropped down as the stone splintered under the force of a maxim gun. Looking at the chaos and the smoke Liz muttered as she saw an officer in her Springfield's scope

"Please god damn it send us some help cause the princess could be captured but I won't let that happen" as she rubbed her .45 then squeezed the trigger and watched the officer fall.


	6. Saturday night showdown

Soro no yami ch. 6

A/N: I do not own Sora no woto only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

Watching the officer fall to the ground and not move Liz yelled seemingly to no one

"Well we have one leader of this fucking Coup down next it will be another suicidal motherfucker so you all know what to do" and she saw the glint from a outcropping and adjusting her aim and taking a slow breath Liz squeezed the trigger again letting the round fly slamming into the sniper who was wearing a black sleeve over the roman uniform as if to say no fuck you and seeing the medic with the black cross she quickly shot him down muttering

"You are an enemy and not a member of the army anymore so you have to die" and as they were starting scan the area thinking that at any moment the coup forces who didn't like the roman and Helvetian unity would try and strike a major blow against the two groups by killing every one of the 1121 and by extension the princess. As the first wave was dropped by the use of overwhelming firepower they all stood on the ramparts with both flags flying symbolizing the unity of the two countries and they saw Liz who was in her own words

"Sick and fucking tired of listening to people tell me I'm worthless and that I will never amount to anything so why not show them that I will become the one thing they will fear" and grabbed her grease gun before nodding and saying

"I'll see you all soon and I will bring you 100 scalps gang" and they all saw one last chance for pre-battle dark humor and Rio asked

"So are we inglorious or are you finally going native on us?" and Liz laughed and said

"Both so time to go have fun and yippee ki yay motherfuckers" and she then slid down to the snow and Kanata watching the girl she was madly in love with it the ground and she threw up a snowball which was the predetermined signal that she was good and Kanata instantly felt happy hearing that Liz was safe and Kanata sat down near the MG42 and Richard grabbed the MG42 and pushed it forward so the brass wouldn't hit Kanata as Liz was protective and comrade shuko, as the boys who had dropped in had taken to calling him, was intelligently hiding out of the line of fire as Richard heard a wave attack of the infantry coming at them and used an accent that no one had heard in a while as he said in French

"I will see them all in hell and make damn sure you make your peace you sons of bitches" and he fired a burst hearing the satisfying rip of a 3 second burst seeing the attackers who tried a banzai charge only for them to drop to the ground without a shot being fired from the men who were relying on the element of surprise only for the news to be sent out as soon as the fight started And the unit that had tried to storm the castle and take the Helvetian royal family hostage which as Liz stated as she had just climbed back up the ramparts

"Is similar to the Russians in a war in the early 1900's so I say we may have to be the last guards who will stand with the princess as well as any royal guards if any have survived because I know none of them would turn on the family" and as they all looked at Liz who sheepishly nodded and rubbed the back of her head before looking at everyone and saying

"I was a history expert and even the guns of the past I have trained myself in their use so I can avenge my family" and the last part had a tear falling onto the snow pack which was a bright crimson color. As Rio and Kanata looked at their comrade who had dropped into the bloodied snow and was shaking crying they heard her mumble then yell

"It should have been me to die in that field brother not you IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" and she fell onto her back in the snow making a morbid snow angel as David, who had found a scoped kar98k in one of the old rooms lead there by the owl, called out while polishing the scope

"Take care of her cause my sister is all I have left in the way of biological family" and Richard flashed up a middle finger and looked at the deployable type 99 that Liz had given him and the 7.62mm stinger light machine gun that she claimed was hers before saying to no one in particular

"I am outlaw now but I was a hero then" and Kureha ran up and stated quietly for fear of not knowing how close the enemy was

"Who are you and the new boy that Liz brought it?" and silently approaching from sliding down the zip line he had rigged up from the crow's nest to the ground for quick actions, David laughed and after scaring her shitless David said

"Lieutenant David Totsyami at your service and that is my closest friend Richard Nyatia" and Richard smiled and said

"Sargent in the Helvetian army parachute corps and yes I am a heavy weapons expert so I get all the heavy toys" and turned around and walked to the FG42 LMG and slapping the mag in place and chambering a round he went to the wall and set up the gun for an attack that he thought was coming. As he started to fall asleep the rounds slammed against the rock and he yelled to Liz who had her hands up Kanata's shirt

"What the fuck do we do now cause they have a lot bigger gun than we were used to it" and Rio pushed off the roof where she was napping and turning down the song Saturday night special that liz let her borrow she yelled

"Stay down dumbass and just hand the man the money and if someone's got to die the bastard in the pawnshop won't even blink an eye!" as the tanks came up and she hoped she hadn't signed their death warrants.


	7. Captives and Crisis

Soro no yami ch. 7

A/N: I do not own Sora no woto only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

Staying pinned down against the walls as the heavy MG slammed into the walls David quickly slid to the crow's nest and kept the rifle on his shoulder and his eye glued to the scope and saw the truck with the heavy weapon and knowing that he had gotten out of the line of fire he zoomed in and yelled down

"Well the heavy weapon is owned by us so just hold out and try and not to get killed okay?" and he saw that the group that had just tried to capture them get shot down and he had a misgiving he kept to himself and David called to his spotter Richard

"Man I have the biggest what the fuck are we doing moment right now" and both boys put their eyes to the guns and Kanata looked up to the nest and muttered

"Hope to god that me and senpai can make it to a safe zone without being to scarred up don't you think?" and Liz grabbed Kanata's hand and held onto her .45 pistol and sang out

"There is a man in the sky that I've done right but he ain't done right by me never had to ask forgiveness for the things I've done but you just wait and see" and both of them smiled then started to head to the castle planning on avoiding the major line of fire and David sat on the sniper scope and said nervously as he was seeing something he never expected

"We have a trooper being beaten and she is in bad shape so I'm going to take the shot and drop the closest threat" and Felicia said

"Do what you need to do and we will deal with it later because if we don't save him we are no better than them and if we die it won't matter what we have done up until then because they will paint us either as heroes or villains no matter what" and David nodded and sent one round dropping the closest sending the rest running and Richard yelled

"Run you fucking bastards run!" and each word was punctuated by the sound of Dave's sniper rifle and he said calmly

"Stage clear new high score" and David looked at the rest of the group who all stood there and said with a little kid style smirk plastered on his face

"whaaaaaat don't tell me you guys weren't thinking it too" and they all looked at him and shook their heads and Liz ran out with the stretcher and the rest of the group all had rifles on the wall, well all but Kanata who had ran out to help her girlfriend bring in the wounded and as they both rolled her onto the stretcher Liz kept her trusty .45 right by her side because as she put it

"We may not be savages but that doesn't mean we are sheep" and she kept the gun hidden from view but had it aimed to snap off the shots needed to remove his ability to fight back and that meant the gun was aimed for chest or a quick swivel could put a round through her head all without her knowledge. As Kanata watched Liz with a mix of shock and awe that her girlfriend was preparing to kill and doing it all without disturbing the patient and as they carried her into the castle Liz spoke with a tone that didn't leave room for argument

"We rescued you and if you so much as twitch in a way that I feel puts my comrades in jeopardy I will have no qualms about putting you down like the dog you are so keep that in mind" then she holstered her pistol and walked away letting the others joke

"Her bedside manner sucks but she is one hell of a trooper so don't let that get you down not everyone is a skilled nurse but lucky for you well all have medical training so you should be fine" and they carried the stretcher and the unconscious girl further into the castle Liz and Dave stood on the wall and she muttered

"They have stopped shooting at us when we rescued that girl so at any minute the other shoe will drop and we will be screwed and all of us will be dead by dawn so I hope to god this isn't the last day of my life" then she started crying and seeing that she was being looked at tried to stop the crying saying

"look at me crying like a kid at the thought of my own death you must think I'm pathetic" and she was stunned when Richard, who had climbed up onto the wall with a meal for his partner and brother, said quietly "I know you aren't crying because you are afraid of your own death you are afraid of seeing Kanata die right before your eyes and that it would crush you because she is the only person who ever really loved you besides us" and Kanata who had seen the three standing on the tower and following the owl climbed up and heard what Richard had to say and made her presence known saying

"I could tell that you weren't loved much, I could see it in your eyes and the fact you were nervous as hell after you found out I wasn't a mobster well at least not officially" and she laughed as Liz looked down and Kanata quickly said

"If we did ever have a moment where we were overwhelmed I would die by your side or your hand if necessary and Rio who considers us like younger siblings has told me that she would kill the two of us herself if she had to and that would be only if something didn't go right and we were about to be taken prisoner" and Liz stood there and hugged her girlfriend and as the watched the sun slowly set they saw a white flag and Liz ;looked with fear in her eyes and said

"Hide the patient and noel because if it's what I think because I have seen this before they will be the prize for them and we are second fiddle" and watched as Kanata quickly slid into the castle and spread the news as the group on the wall hid their weapons knowing fully good and well they may be needed in the coming days.


End file.
